The Highwayman
by AAJ Edward
Summary: A robber and an inn keepers daughter... torn apart by the life styles they held and the world's law around them...


So... this is a story rendition, using ancient asian themes, of the poem "The Highwayman" by the poet Alfred Noyes. Honestly, for those who have not read it, it's beautiful and a wonderful work of art. Well worth the read. Also, a song rendition of it was done by the wonderful and talented Loreena McKennitt. I recommend you check out both. Hope you guys like.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!  


* * *

The wind tossed through the tree branches, stirring the dark night air like that of a torrential storm. With each gust, the trees creaked and moaned, the moon outlining their bony fingers as they stretched out towards the sky. The moon itself was that of a wonder, hanging in the sky much like a galleon of the purest silver. The road stretched out along the grassy plain, the grasses appearing almost purple in their moon soaked glow. The only sound to disturb the peace was that of the click of horses hooves against the dirt and stone path.

Long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, tightly in the center of the back of his head, he adorned a red kimono, the edging done in a soft yellow, the back emblazoned with a dragon. A pair of black riding hakama rested on his hips, covering his feet and legs as he sat in the saddle. At his hip, a small sword hung on one side, a bow on the other. A full quiver rested over a shoulder and his back. He rode along the path, his steed keeping a steady pace as they covered ground.

He left the path, quickly trotting up the small way towards an inn. Reaching the building, he tapped lightly on the shutters with a knuckle, glancing around to find the entire place locked up. Gently urging his horse back, he tilted his head up and whistled lightly towards the window directly above him. The main shutters opened and a woman peered out, her auburn hair containing a small braid, a red ribbon with beads woven into it. Her red eyes glittered as she laid her gaze upon him.

Farther from the inn, a stable hand hid behind the main doors, listening in. He knew this man. Minamoto, Kouji... a robber and a thief that was hailed by the poor and detested by the rich. The man was out to change things, but oh, TK loved the woman at the window. How he did love the woman named Kari. And so... he listened.. and heard the robber say:

"One kiss, my love. I'm after a prize tonight. I'll be back with the gold before the morning light. But if they follow me and track me through the day, look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight. I'll come to you by the moonlight, regardless if hell should bar the way..."

He stood up in the stirrups, rising to meet her window as it was lower to the ground than most. She loosened her hair, the brown locks falling from their bun as the gentle scent of sakura floated towards Kouji, caressing him with the love she held for him. She leaned in the rest of the way and the two shared a kiss, savoring the moment. Pulling back, he whispered those three words before settling back in the saddle and tugging at the reigns, spurring his horse to a full gallop as they left the yard, flying across the road towards the west.

The morning soon passed with no sign of the man. Noon came and left. And soon, the sun was setting, readying the sky for the moon's awakening. It was then that the emperor's men came. They said not a word to her family, merely drank his rice wine and gagged Kari, tying her to the foot of her bed, a n arrow placed painfully against her breast.

"Now keep good watch..." they kissed her and left, the door closing behind them. Kari whimpered, hearing Kouji's words to her echo in her mind.

She twisted her hands behind her, trying to loosen the knots binding her wrists. She could already feel the blood beginning to pool in the open wounds, the flesh raw and red. Finally, her fingers touched it, the trigger to the trap. It was hers... It was the stroke of mignight as he steeled her reslove. They couldn't hear her. She had to do this. Already, she could hear the blood in her veins singing out to the man she loved. Closing her eyes, she drew one final breath. She could hear the faint echoing of hooves. The men had yet to hear it and they would soon pick up on the sound. With that in mind, her finger twitched. She screamed, the pain ripping from her throat in an audible form, warning the approaching man with her death.

Tugging the reigns, Kouji turned to the west. Little did he know she stood, an arrow through her chest. He didn't hear word of it until the morning, his heart tugging at him painfully. She'd waited for him, watched eagerly for him to come with the moonlight... and died in the darkness alone.

Back he spurred, giving a cry of grief. He spurred his horse on, drawing bow and arrow as he came into sights. Arrow pierced flesh as the rider fell from his mount, landing on the ground as the blood stained his kimono. The blond archer stood, blue eyes looking down at the man he'd shot, much like that of rabid dog. The man lay there, once so full of honor, now in his own blood along the road.

Still it's said that on a winter's night when the wind is in the tress and the moon resembles a galleon upon cloudy seas, the road a silken ribbon looping a purple field, a man comes riding... riding... riding.... a man comes riding up to an old inn door...

He brings the horse up the cobble stone path, tapping on the shutters once before whistling a tune to the window... where the inn keeper's daughter waits... plaiting her long dark hair....


End file.
